The device used to attach a towing hitch ball to a vehicle is generally referred to in the art as a ball mount, as shown, for example, in FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C. These devices fit into a hitch receiver which is permanently mounted to the center rear of the vehicle. Ball mounts usually contain an elongated tube for insertion into the hitch receiver and a flat horizontal area for the hitch ball to sit. When not is use, ball mounts may be removed from the vehicle at the discretion of the vehicle operator.
Plugs which cover the opening in the hitch receiver when the ball mount is not installed are available with a wide range of cosmetic options like sports team logos, vehicle brand logos, etc., as shown, for example, in FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C. However, these popular plugs can only be used when the hitch ball is removed.
To satisfy a demand for ball mounts that include a cosmetic element, ball mounts with logos or other ornamentation have been developed. Ball mounts are typically made by an investment cast process, or similar process, which requires unique molds for each ball mount having a new cosmetic element. A new wax mold for investment casting needs to be made for every new logo or configuration with the existing design. Each new cosmetic design must be re-tested in case the cosmetic features cause a change in the manufacturing process that affect the strength. Each test must also be repeated for each available ball mount size (e.g., 2″ drop, 4″ drop, etc.). Certified testing is expensive and time consuming. Further, cast ball mounts typically have their surfaces polished or sand blasted after casting to give an acceptable surface finish. This process can be very time consuming due to the detail of the cosmetic elements and the polishing process can basically wipe away features making them less defined. Additionally, some cosmetic features/finishes cannot be produced by the casting process.